Starless
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Una historia desde la perspectiva de Ken Ichijoji. Como el mismo amor puede destrozarse y a la vez volverte a renacer. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon fanfic  
"STARLESS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...Akiyoshi Hongo, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 1: Corazón roto

No existe el tiempo cuando amas. Existe cuando todo acaba, cuando te das cuenta de lo solo que estás. Cuando quieres a alguien, es natural que todo vaya más rápido..o más lento...porque compartes o diluyes el tiempo de la otra persona contigo. No es solo un alma, sino dos que fluyen, laten al mismo tiempo.  
Eso pensaba hace unos meses. Seis para ser exactos. Cuando creí ser feliz con una persona.  
Y esa felicidad se desvanece con el mismo tiempo. Un tiempo que creías tuyo y al final no era de nadie.  
No es mi costumbre ser un poeta. No lo eres cuando te estan disparando en una refriega.  
-¡Ken!  
Apenas despierto de mi aturdimiendo. Entonces reacciono y suelto dos ráfagas de mi automática. Un sujeto cae. El otro se trastabilla.  
-¡Ahora! - grita un rubio a mi lado. Por un momento parezco no reconocerlo, pero sacudo la cabeza y salgo trás de él.  
Minutos después, un montón de sirenas inunda el lugar. 3 de los delicuentes se encuentra esposados. El tipo que cayo es subido a una ambulancia rapidamente. Logre darle en el costado derecho. Pulmón colapsado, solamente. Vivirá.  
-¡Pero que demonios te pasa! - me grita Takeru - ¿Pensabas matarte?  
Cierto que mi compañero digielegido tiene un caracter muy amable. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus ojos casí quieren comerme.  
-Vamos, todo salio bien, no?  
-Bien? - entonces aprieta mi hombro. Siento un calambre que me recorre todo el brazo y hace que suelte un gruñido - y esto?  
Es cuando me doy cuenta de la sangre que sale por un singular agujero en mi gabardina.  
-Diablos - mascullo - y era nueva.  
-Lo ves? Estas demente!  
-Pero no es nada grave...mi gabardina...maldición!  
-Ken, no estas bien.  
-Lo estoy - le miro fijamente. Takeru niega con la cabeza.  
-¿Podrías dejar el asunto de Naomi en el pasado?  
Aprieto los dientes.  
-Ella no tiene que ver nada en esto.  
-Oh nada? Casí pierdo a uno de mis mejores agentes por estar jugando al kamikaze!  
-Yo no juego a nada. Simplemente me perdí un momento.  
-Dí lo que quieras - suspiro - pero casí te líquidan! Dejaste de disparar un instante.  
-Claro que no  
-Mira, no vamos a repelar - suspiro - ve al hospital a que te atiendan.  
-No ire...solo necesito un vendaje y comer algo.  
-Ah sí? - entonces se inclino y apreto mi hombro con fuerza. Sentí un dolor formidable que casí me hizo perder el aire. Por un momento quise golpearlo, pero un repentino mareo me asalto.  
-Lo ves? - me sonrio - no estas bien.  
-Canalla - masculle - eso me dolio muchisimo!  
-Paramedicos! - Takeru grito - aquí hay un herido!  
-Hey, no te atrevaaarghh! - me quede a media frase cuando Takeru volvio a apretar la herida ¡Esta me las pagaría todas juntas!

-Así que nuestro agente favorito del digimundo y de la Tierra esta herido no?  
Lo que me faltaba. De todas las doctoras que podían tocarme, tenía que ser ella.  
-Miyako - sonrio duramente - deja tus comentarios para después.  
Ella me sonríe através de sus gafas de montura mientras se acerca con una lampara a examinarme. No es que me queje de ella. La Dra. Inoue es una excelente traumatologa. Algo que Daisuke hace seguido es informarme de todos nuestros amigos, aun cuando no tengamos tiempo de vernos.  
-Hmmm, parecer ser solo un raspón - murmura mientras examina la herida.  
-Se lo había dicho a Takeru...se lo había dicho...  
-Takeru? El buen Takeru trabaja contigo? - pregunta mientras saca algunos instrumentos de una bandeja.  
-Sí - murmullo - luego de escribir un par de libros sobre el digimundo, decidio entrar al cuerpo de vigilancia interdimensional. Por su logistica, llego a ser jefe de división en unos meses.  
-Tu jefe no?  
-Sí y por si lo piensas, jamás me avergonzo que fuera mi superior tan rapido. En él confiara mi vida.  
-Pues ahora la cuido bastante bien - Miyako presiona dentro del hombro con una pequeña pinza. Inmediatamente sentí como "algo" brotaba del mismo. Triunfal, me mostro una esquirla del tamaño de una uña.  
-No que era un simple raspón?  
-Lo era. Si esto hubiera entrado un poco más, le hubiera dado a la arteria humeral y ahora estarías en choque.  
-P-Pude morir? - parpadeo sorprendido. Ella asiente muy seria. Su sonrisa se había borrado mientras tiraba la esquirla en un bote de color rojo.  
-Eres un imbecil sabías?  
Bien. Es muy distinto que tu amigo te llame idiota, pero con ella, se sintio...feo  
-L-Lo siento - murmuro apenado - yo...  
-Tienes suerte de ser delgado - palpa mi espalda. El contacto de su mano hizo que temblara - si fueras como el resto de los policías, todos fornidos, si te habría lastimado de consideración.  
-Sirve de algo ser tan flaco - le sonrio. Ella me devuelve el gesto.  
-Sí, pero - baja la mirada - te ves en buena forma.  
-Gracias - asentí agradecido. Ella me sigue sonriendo mientras saca unas gasas.  
-Ahora te limpiare la herida, te dolerá un poco.  
Asentí mientras aplicaba el antiseptico. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio al tanto ella limpiaba con cuidado y yo hacía muecas de dolor.  
-Lo de Naomi no fue tu culpa - escuche de repente. Me volví mientras ella terminaba de limpiarme la herida y dejaba el antiseptico a un lado.  
-Porque dices eso? Y como sabes?  
-Daisuke es...buen informante, admito que eso ayuda.  
-Chismoso, no tiene otro apelativo - musite por lo bajo. Miyako solto una risita.  
-Cuanto llevaban?  
-4 años  
-Vaya...mucho tiempo. Había planes de boda?  
-Sí...a futuro.  
-Como toda relación de tantos años.  
Asentí a medias.  
-Ella salía con otro chico.  
La botella de antiseptico dio un golpe seco al caer al suelo.  
-L-Lo siento - Miyako se hinca y comenzo a limpiar - me distraje...  
-Ahora te contaminarás - comente divertido.  
-Eh...rayos! - mi amiga se levanto furiosa y se dirigio al baño. Yo solo solte una risita. Era increíble como pasaba de ser una segura doctora a mi vieja amiga, toda torpe y distraída en cuestiónd de segundos.  
-Perdón, perdón - murmuro saliendo del baño secandose las manos con una toalla - pero...es que no puedo creerlo!  
-Vamos, tu pareces más afectada que yo por esto.  
-Sí, es que...como se atrevio a engañarte? - murmuraba mientras preparaba el aposito  
-Hmmm, supongo no era lo suficiente hombre para ella.  
Miyako se quedo a medio camino de colocar el parche.  
-¿¿Como?  
-Sí - sonreí con tristeza - sino, cual otro motivo puede ser?  
Lo siguiente que sentí fue como me estampaba el parche en la herida. No pude evitar soltar un grito.  
-Oye! Eso dolio!  
-Ken Ichijoji! ¿Como puedes decir eso?  
-Es la verdad - murmuro amargado - sino, porque estaría con otra persona?  
-Por su culpa! Eres un gran chico!  
-Miyako, por favor, trabajo casí todo el día. Mi tiempo libre es muy limitado.  
-Sí, solo son pretextos...  
-Pero porque estas tan molesta?  
-Porque..porque pense que esa tipa y tu habían terminado por otras razones, no como algo eso?  
-Bueno, no todo es un final feliz... - le sonrio levemente, pero el gesto de Miyako era de total furia - vamos, porque la molestia?  
-Porque...porque eres mi amigo! Y esa...esa! - Miyako estaba furiosa - es una...  
-Ya, ya...ya paso...  
Miyako no contesto, simplemente se volvio y se recargo sobre su escritorio.  
-Miyako?  
-Yo pense... - ella tartamudeo apretando los bordes del mueble - pense que ella te hacía feliz.  
-Lo hizo...en su momento - me levante de la mesa de exploración - venga, no exageres.  
-No exagero. Yo misma hable con ella...dijo que te haría feliz!  
-Hablaste con ella?  
Miyako se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda.  
-Vete...  
-Eh?  
-Vete! - dijo de repente - tu hombro ya esta curado, vete!  
-Miyako...que te pasa?  
-Ken, vete!  
Su gesto hizo que diera un paso atrás, tomara mi camisa y saliera casí corriendo del cubículo.  
-Ahora que le hiciste a ella? - era Takeru levantandose de una silla afuera del consultorio.  
-Porque?  
-Sus gritos se escucharon hasta afuera.  
Yo solo suspire. ¿Que diablos le pasaba al mundo?

Esa noche, al llegar a mi departamento, wormon me esperaba también con un gesto de molestia. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, solo nego con la cabeza y dijo que entendía la situación. Yo asentí agradecido. No necesitaba más sermones de mi actitud.  
-A propósito - musito - llamo Miyako.  
-¿Eh? Y que deseaba?  
-Que la disculparas por su reacción de la mañana y que te vería en 3 semanas para checar tu hombro.  
-Ah, vaya...  
-Ken, que le hiciste a ella?  
-Nada! - exclame ya molesto de que todo mundo me estuviera tirando caña. Me dirigí hacia la nevera y saque un envase de jugo - solamente le comente lo de Naomi.  
-Ah...eso? No le habías dicho?  
-Comentar mi vida privada no tiene caso.  
-Para ella bastante.  
-Como esta eso?  
Wormon suspiro.  
-Ken, Ken...cuando te falta para crecer.  
-Wormon, deja de tratarme como un infante, que parece que todos hablan chino.  
Mi digicompañero solo solto una risita y se movio con lentitud hacia el rincón de la sala donde tenía improvisada su habitación.  
-Luego lo hablaremos, necesitas descansar. Voy al digimon por un tiempo - entonces desaparecio detrás de mi habitación donde estaba mi computadora. Solo me rasque la cabeza. De verdad que algo habían fumado todos y yo apenas me enteraba.

Después de 3 semanas de larga actividad, los criminales parecían haberse ido de vacaciones. Era natural, las fiestas dicembrinas se acercaban.  
Sin embargo, en el fondo deseaba un poco de acción. La fecha suscrita como "el día de satanás" aun circulaba en mi mente.  
Para los entendidos, el día de satanás es esa fecha ridículamente cursí que recuerdas como el aniversario. Claro, ahora me parecía estupida, pero en su momento me tenía viendo las cosas en rosa...sin comentarios...  
-Vaya, ya nos acercamos a noviembre no?  
Hice un gruñido mientras Takeru me sonreía. Sabía se estaba desquitando de mi descuido. Me encontraba recargado en mi escritorio leyendo tranquilamente un libro.  
-Si quieres que no vuelva a meter la pata, deja de fastidiarme.  
-Amigo, amigo...las cosas buenas de la vida no me las pierdo, como la de fastidiarte.  
Solo entorne los ojos y me recline en mi asiento a revisar la computadora...más bien mi correo.  
-Aun revisas si tu "amorcito" te escribio?  
-No - le hice una mueca - checaba las noticias...hmmm, que día es hoy?  
-26 de octubre por?  
-26...que raro...algo me...DIOS MIO!  
-Que pasa?  
-Cubreme! Tengo que correr!  
-Que pasa?  
No conteste mientras brincaba un par de sillas y salía disparado por las escaleras.

-Debí usar el ascensor - murmure agitado mientras a trompicones caía frente al hospital. Rapidamente revise el cubículo donde Miyako atendía. Sin embargo, me deje caer al ver la hora de atención. Su límite eran las 2 de la tarde y ya pasaban de las 3.  
-Maldición... - musite - me va a matar...  
-No a matarte, pero si a sacarte al menos los ojos.  
Trague saliva. Me volví lentamente. Miyako me observaba con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos tenían un destello asesino mientras su pie izquierdo golpeteaba insistentemente el suelo.  
-Te espere hasta las 2 y media y no llegaste.  
-Lo...olvide - murmure apenado - es que estaba tan aburrido que...  
El gesto de molestia de Miyako se acentuo. Si algo he aprendido es que entre más te disculpas, más metes la pata. Esta no fue la excepción.  
-Entonces nada que hacer y aun así no te acordaste? - me recrimino agriamente. Trague saliva. Aquí se armaba la de San Quintín.  
Sin embargo, no vino nada. Ni un reproche, ni ataque, nada. Simplemente suspiro y me sonrio después, mientras tomaba mi mano.  
-Ven, ya se como desquitarme...  
Yo solo parpadee sorprendido mientras me arrastraba fuera de allí.

-Un helado...un simple helado  
Ella asintio mientras comía un barquillo de vainilla.  
-Que? Acaso no estan deliciosos?  
-Sí, bastante - musite mientras daba una lamida al mio.  
-A la siguiente, será una ida al cine y luego ya veremos - me guiño el ojo. Caminabamos por un parque afuera del hospital. Yo solo atine a sonreír.  
-Pense ibas a matarme.  
-Iba a hacerlo, pero prefiero primero quebrarte y luego estrangularte.  
Yo solo atine a reírme.  
-Así me gusta. No te había visto reír en mucho tiempo.  
-Creo que cuando me revisaste el hombro, solte un par de carcajadas.  
-Pero no como las de ahora. Pareces más...relajado.  
-¿Como?  
Ella asintio mientras mordía una porción del helado.  
-Sí, el tema de la señorita Naomi te tenía muy tenso.  
-¿Yo? ¿Tenso? Miyako, mi trabajo me pone así.  
-No, tu trabajo no. Te gusta lo que haces, así que no creo sea eso. Simplemente observe el patrón.  
-¿Cual patrón?  
-Cuando me enoje contigo. Tu cara lo decía todo. Parecía que el mundo se había acabado para tí. Sin embargo, cuando reaccione a una manera más calmada, casí descansaste.  
-Bueno - musite apenado - es que ella...me hubiera...  
-Apuesto se habría molestado por un buen rato, te hubiera hecho pasar un montón de castigos no?  
-Algo por el estilo - suspire - una vez se molesto y se fue sin más. Me preocupe tanto que no supe donde estaba. Cuando la encontre...en fin, no fue un buen día.  
-¿Y de esos cuantos recuerdas?  
-Muchos. También hubo buenos, pero siempre se terminaba molestando. Era tan díficil complacerla.  
-Es normal Ken - miro su helado - algunas personas son tan exigentes que ni siquiera estan contentas consigo mismas.  
-Lo crees?  
-Sí. Tu arriesgas tu vida para salvar a personas y digimons, casí al grado de lastimarte. Sin embargo, para ella eso no era importante verdad?  
-Decía que no daba para comer.  
-No al estilo de vida que ella tenía, supongo.  
De repente me quede callado.  
-¿Tu como sabes tanto de ella?  
Ella parecio notar el otro sentido de mi pregunta.  
-Hablamos una vez - bajo la mirada - hace 2 años..  
-Pero no supe nada de ello.  
-Te ví con ella, luego se separaron y la alcance. Ella me reconocio.  
-Vaya, la fama de ser digielegidos.  
Miyako asintio mientras mordía el barquillo.  
-Platique con ella sobre tí...parecía una buena chica, sin embargo, algo jamás me gusto  
-Algo? De que hablaban? De mí? No exageres!  
-Eres...mi amigo - musito apenada - quería verte bien. Parecías feliz con ella.  
-Lo era...lo fuí - musite apenas.  
-Pero note que ella no parecía satisfecha. Pense que tu podrías hacerlo...  
-Yo también lo pense - me detuve de repente. Miyako me apreto la mano.  
-Todos pensamos eso cuando nos enamoramos.  
No supe que decir. El viento que golpeo mi cara, hizo que sintiera frío. Traía una sudadera, pero aun así...  
-No fue tu culpa...  
-Nadie tiene la culpa - murmure al aire. El apretón en la mano se hizo más fuerte.  
-Calma... - la escuche decir. Tome aire y aspire lo más que pude. Claro, esto me causo un acceso de tos. Miyako solto una risita mientras se ponía delante de mí.  
-Vamos al cine.  
-¿Eh? Primero un helado y luego esto? No se supone que si metía la pata en la próxima...  
-Venga, yo invito - me guiño el ojo.  
-¿¿Invitarme? Ah, hala...es una broma verdad?

Sin embargo, la broma era cierta. Apenas reaccione cuando me entrego mi boleto en mano.  
-Pero...tu...  
-Que tiene de malo que una chica le pague un boleto a su acompañante?  
-Nada...pero...?  
-Ya se...jamás te han pagado el cine verdad?  
-La verdad no.  
-Chts, es que esta acostumbrado que las chicas no paguen, pero yo no me voy por ese sistema.  
Asome una sonrisa a medias. De repente sentí un calorcillo muy agradable. De esos que cuando algo te sale bien.  
-Ven, va a comenzar...  
Asentí torpemente mientras entramos en la sala.

Por estar disfrutando el momento, no me dí cuenta que película habíamos entrado. Era Superman Regresa. Esta ya la había visto por mi cuenta, pero había tenido ganas de verla nuevamente.  
-No la he visto - musito Miyako mientras las luces se apagaban - así que perdona sino te pregunte.  
-Na, se disfruta - le guiñe el ojo. Ella me sonrio dulcemente.  
-Entonces puedes ir por unas palomitas y refresco?  
Yo solo aprete los dientes. Era demasiado pedir.  
-Pero claro - ahora me guiña el ojo - después del intro.  
Me quedo de una pieza. ¿Como rayos sabía ella que parte quería ver de la película?

Mientras escucho la famosa fanfarría que compuso John Williams y que tan magistralmente adapto John Ottman, miro de reojo a Miyako. Será un poco incomodo preguntarle como quiere las palomitas, pero dejo que la música me engatuse mientras veo los creditos y termino casí por brincar en el asiento. ¡Dios! ¡Llamenme subnormal, pero como me encanta esa melodía!  
Finalmente pasamos a la parte donde Lex aparece. Entonces al volverme a Miyako, veo un papel que me enseña. Yo parpadeo y ella señala con la cabeza la salida de la sala. Tomo el papel extrañado y veo con asombro lo que iba a preguntar.  
-Anda - murmura en voz baja - te espero.  
Esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme...

La película transcurre entre comentarios y risas suyos. Le ha fascinado el nuevo actor, Brandon no se que rayos, como el nuevo superman, pero recuerda con nostalgia al fallecido Reeves. Le encanta la malicia de Luthor y casí llora cuando Superman es atacado por el villano. Ya había pasado por estos momentos con algunas chicas, pero no de la manera en que Miyako esta ahora. Sus emociones no dejan de cambiar con cada momento y sus frases son de lo más atinadas o disparatadas. No puedo evitar sonreír.  
Entonces, en el momento en que Louise se despide de Superman, noto como ella toma mi mano. El apretón parece insignificante, pero a mi me deja ligeramente aturdido. Tal vez es la abstinencia del contacto femenino, o que estoy tan impresionado con su actitud, que le correspondo. Ella voltea a verme, con un gesto de sorpresa. Yo solo me encojo de hombros.  
-Por el momento eh? - dice de repente algo pícara. Yo asiento. Ella sigue sonriendo y entonces suelta mi mano.  
-Aprovechado - murmura por lo bajo. Yo suelto una pequeña carcajada.

Finalmente, los títulos finales. Las luces comienzan a encenderse, pero me resisto a moverme. Quisiera escuchar la música final, pero no se como pedirle ello.  
-Te espero - me dice de repente - al fin, no tenemos prisa.  
Nuevamente me quedo con la palabra en la boca...¿Acaso puede leer la mente?  
-Y sí - se vuelve sonriendo - puedo leer tu mente!  
Lejos de reírme, me quedo pasmado. Esta mujer comienza a asustarme...

Dicen que una experiencia puede ser traumante para toda la vida. Que tu infancia puede determinar toda tu vida posterior. Siempre creí que luego de tu adolescencia, ya nada podía sorprenderte.  
Se los dice alguien que entro al mundo digimon, volvio como Kaiser y regreso como un digielegido.  
Sin embargo, de camino a casa, con una amiga del brazo, aun me pregunto si esto es verdad.  
Miyako Inoue siempre me había parecido una amiga impulsiva, algo loca, diría hasta excentrica. Mis recuerdos de ella se remontan a una adolescente desgarbada, muy delgada, lentes enormes y una pañoleta en el cabello. Nada atractiva se podría decir. Nada comparada a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y lentes estilizados, y que tiene una sonrisa...  
Eso no es lo peor, sino su personalidad. Parece conocer al dedillo cada uno de mis hábitos y costumbres. Como si fuera un libro abierto para ella. Algo que había descartado en una mujer desde hacía tiempo. Luego de mi último noviazgo, llegue a una conclusión: las chicas piensan demasiado en sí mismas y muy poco en los demás. Son generalmente seres egoístas y tratan de compensar su vanidad. Sí, un pensamiento bastante negativo, pero igual había conocido a las personas equivocadas.  
Ahora me encuentro con esta mujer que parece lo opuesto de lo que he conocido. Esta al tanto de mis reacciones y de mi forma de ser como nadie más lo había estado. Sí, también es igual que me este portando egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por una vez necesito ser consentido, mimado...  
Es natural. Ella es mayor que yo, por un año.  
¡Dios. Me siento como un pervertido!  
Pero...ella en una noche lo consiguio. Ahora siento que he podido descansar como el Creador manda.  
-¿Pasa algo? - Miyako aprieta su brazo trás él mio - te noto pensativo.  
-Ah no, nada - sonrio nerviosamente - solo repasaba el día. Me divertí mucho.  
-Yo también.  
-Espero no haberte quitado algo de tiempo  
-Na...hice un espacio...tu despreocupate.  
Yo solo asentí. Tengo 25 años. Si hubiera conocido a Miyako antes de tiempo, tal vez ahora no tendría tantos pensamientos negativos. Dios, yo soy más chico que ella.  
Sí, un pensamiento un tanto traumante.  
-Sabes el motivo por el cual te "obligue" a salir? - pregunta de repente. Yo me vuelvo a ella con curiosidad. Lejos de sonreír, solo mira seriamente al frente.  
-Takeru me conto algunas cosas...  
-Ese chismoso... - murmuro, pero Miyako me detiene.  
-Él se preocupa por tí. Casí te matan la última vez y yo fui testigo de ello.  
-Esta bien, disculpa mi reacción...  
-A eso me refería - me sonríe - de repente parecíamos ver al viejo Digimon Kaiser  
-Eh?  
-Alguna vez no te dijeron que tu amabilidad podría lastimarte?  
Me detuve. Esa misma frase me la había comentado Wormon hacía tanto tiempo.  
-Parece que dí en el clavo verdad?  
-Bueno - me frote el cabello - solo que no me gusta que las personas salgan lastimadas.  
-A nadie, pero no es normal que te sobre esfuerces. Creo que las personas que elegiste anteriormente solamente querías ayudarlas no?  
-Ciertamente. Son chicas que parecían tener problemas y...después se dio la situación.  
Miyako siguio sonriendo.  
-Tu misma amabilidad te llevo a las cosas.  
-Hablas como si tuviera la culpa - digo algo resentido.  
-La tienes en parte...pero no tienes la culpa de haber confiado en alguien.  
Me detengo. Desde lo de mi hermano no me había puesto a pensar en eso.  
La culpa.  
En ese momento, ví a Miyako bajo una luz distinta. Su sonrisa bajo las luces de la ciudad me parecío...hipnotizante.  
Mi mirada rapidamente recorrio su figura. ¿Desde cuando me parecía tan atractiva?  
Y eso siguio a que mis tripas se sintieron de plomo de repente.  
Un consejo para las chicas. Cuando una chica pasa de ser una amiga a un...prospecto, pues la situación cambia. Una amiga puedes ser tu mismo, pero a alguien que te gusta, todo es distinto. Te vuelves como un idiota por tratar de impresionarla.  
Un momento ¿Ella me gusta?  
MAAAALDITA SEA  
¿Pero soy menor que ella? Algun problema con eso? Sí, para mí sí!  
-Ken?  
-Eh? - me detuve, pero con tan mala suerte que mi pie siguio la inercia y golpeo la pata de una banca del parque. Argh, ¿De donde había salido esa cosa?  
-Ken, estas bien? De repente te fuiste de lado...  
Ratas, pensé. Ya me había puesto idiota. ¡Ella es mayor!  
-No es nada - masculle agitando el pie adolorido. Sí, ella era mayor, pero era perfecta para mí. ¿Acaso yo...?  
Entonces de repente tuve un mal presentimiento. Cuando todo salía bien, algo salía mal. Era regla natural.  
Y fue justo en ese momento que todo salío mal: el celular de Miyako sono.  
-Ahh - saco el aparato y miro la pantalla del identificador. Una sonrisa que no le conocía (sí, de las millones que le he visto) aparecio.  
-Es Ayumi!  
-Ayumi? - masculle. Ella asintio mientras contestaba.  
-Hola amor! - dijo alegremente. Momento, ¿Como que amor? - como estas? Sí, estoy cerca de mi casa...estoy acompañando a un amigo.  
¿Amigo? ugh, eso fue peor.  
-...Claro, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Sí, te veo en mi departamento, en unos minutos, vale?  
Esa conversación tenía de todo, menos de algo de amistad. De repente las tripas que se habían vuelto de plomo, comenzaron a cobrar vida y se movían como gusanos por todos lados. Esa misma sensación de desazón tan bien conocida comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo.  
-Sí...te veo entonces. Te quiero!  
Como en una pelea de box, ese fue el gancho del K.O. ¿¿¿¿¿Te quiero?  
Entonces colgo mientras sonreía mirando el aparato.  
-Ahh, perdona - dijo despertando de ese embelesamiento - pero era mi prometido.  
-Prometido? - tartamudee como si la palabra se hubiera quedado atragantada.  
-Sí, mi novio. Nos vamos a casar en 3 meses.  
Un silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza no dejaba de repiquetear una palabra.

Imbecil...  
Y yo era menor que ella...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Hace años que pasaron digimon 2.0 en televisión. Entonces hubo un personaje que al verlo, pense "este tipo merece un fic". Ese precisamente era Ken Ichijoji. Aun más, me parecio sorprendente como Miyako se quedaba al final de la serie con él. Como muchos, me deje llevar por la primera imagen que tenía de ella: torpe, voluble, etc. Sin embargo, mostraba algo que no tenía el resto de los digielegidos: bastante alegría.  
Y habiendo tantas tristezas, eso parece extraño, porque reconoceran que la mayoría de los personajes de anime parecen salidos de una terapia de depresivos.  
Luego de varios intentos, aquí esta un intento de tal, plasmandome através de la mentalidad de este digielegido. Admito que me divertí poniendome como un traumado, pero no tienen ni idea por lo que pasa por la mente de un hombre cuando le gusta una chica. Este será un fic relativamente corto (2 a 3 capítulos) y si se preguntan, no se si será feliz, depende del momento en que lo escriba, jeje.  
El título del fic viene de un tema instrumental del Soundtrack de Rurouni Kenshin: Starless. Para los amantes de este tipo de música, notaran como el principio de la tonada es triste, pero conforme avanza, aparece un "allegro" muy interesante.  
Para ejemplo, una escena de la serie donde se escucha, es cuando Kaoru esta deprimida porque Kenshin se fue. Sin embargo llega Megumi y la regaña, dandole ánimos. Al final, Kaoru recupera su ánimo y decide ir en busca del espadachín a Kyoto.  
Ahora que lo pienso, el comentario del "intro" de Superman me parecio un comentario frikie, pero vamos, que la música instrumental es mi pasión U. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon fanfic  
"STARLESS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...Akiyoshi Hongo, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 2: Corazón parchado

* * *

¿No les ha pasado que al momento de salir de un embrollo y crees que todo va bien, todo se va al demonio en un instante?  
Bueno, eso me ocurrio hace unos 3 meses más o menos. Entonces yo estaba saliendo de una relación altamente destructiva, donde casí me muero en un par de ocasiones.  
A la vez una amiga aparece y te anima, te echa porras, ya sabes, te dice que eres un chico y tu ex es una idiota consumada.  
Tal vez por el dolor o por el despecho, quien sabe notas que esa amiga, esa tierna y alocada amiga de la infancia, de repente crecio. Tiene curvas allí y alla. Usa un perfume que te deja medio idiota cuando lo hueles y te entiende como nadie.  
Sí, te gusta, es la chica ideal de repente y todo lo vuelves a ver en rosita en lugar de un apañado gris.  
Pero como todo, hay un pelo en la sopa: te enteras que esta comprometida...  
Para darse un tiro ¿No?  
Eso estuve a punto de hacer esa noche luego de dejar a Miyako en su casa. Lo único que me salvo fue una botella de whisky. No digo que halla tomado hasta morirme de borracho, sino cuando disponía a usar mi revolver en mi cabeza, la central solicito mi ayuda, porque había habido un ataque al digimundo, por parte de algunos amantes de la bebida.  
Ya saben el resto, el tiroteo, la sangre, las balas. Takeru tuvo el infarto de su vida al verme avanzar como un ranger o un swat enmedio del enfrentamiento. Lo gracioso es que yo no usaba chaleco antibalas.  
Fui un héroe esa noche, pero Takeru me suspendio del servicio por "agotamiento". Un eufemismo para referirse a mi locura temporal.  
No hay que ser tan inteligente para ver que yo me había enamorado de Miyako y ahora tenía el corazón quebrado.  
Como buen amigo (o mal amigo, no se) él tomo sus vacaciones y decidio pasar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Agradezco que sea tan buen camarada, pero prefería la compañia de una mujer, saben a lo que me refiero.

_-Porque no me dijiste que Miyako estaba comprometida? - murmure con rencor  
-Porque jamás pense que fueras a enamorarte de ella. Y pregunta otra cosa, vienes con eso desde que vinimos aquí  
-Pudiste advertirme, estaba vulnerable - suspire  
-Sigues vulnerable, por eso te suspendí.  
-Y por eso estoy aquí en las montañas, pescando contigo? - dije señalando el lago y la barcaza donde estabamos desde hacía 3 horas. ¡Maldición! Porque los peces picaban solo en la madrugada! - Debería estar arrestando personas!  
-¿Arrestando? Querías suicidarte!  
-Y eso de paso.  
Takeru bufo mientras movía su caña.  
-Podrías callarte, los peces no pican por tu mal genio  
-No, dejame desquitarme - musite viendo mi caña - tu me trajiste aquí, ahora te aguantas.  
-Ken, estas demente? Pudiste matarte en serio!  
-Takeru, mi corazón esta roto, que más da?  
-¿Ahora saldrás como poeta barato?  
Me negue a contestar. Odiaba la poesía.  
-Ken, no es tu culpa tener esta suerte.  
-¿Quien se esta culpando? - murmure.  
-Tú. Sino, estarías odiando a Miyako.  
-Miyako no tiene la culpa. Ella merece ser feliz.  
-Sabes que tu amabilidad es chocante.  
-Sí, ella misma me lo dijo, pero así morire.  
Takeru resoplo. Entonces su caña comenzo a moverse.  
-Momento, momento, pico uno!  
Yo me volví y con un movimiento tire su caña al agua. Takeru parpadeo.  
-Porque hiciste eso?  
-Ahora estoy mejor...  
Lo siguiente que ví fue como mi amigo me quería estrangular vivo mientras trataba de mantener el bote de pesca sin voltear..._

Vale. Me porte como un idiota, pero entonces no sabía que hacer. Luego de caer al lago y nadar por mi vida, con un tiburón rubio trás mi cuello, me dí cuenta de muchas cosas. Ultimamente había dependido demasiado del cariño o de la atención de otras personas, en especial de una pareja. ¿Donde había quedado el orgulloso Ken Ichijoji, gran Kaiser Digimon, que se movía por sí solo?  
Ni idea. Aunque esa peluca que usaba jamás me había gustado. Cuestión de enfoques.  
Admito que no es un buen recuerdo, pero entonces me sentía tan seguro de todo.  
Llegaron los chicos, nos hicimos amigos...conocí a Miyako, je.  
Sin embargo, aun en el fondo guardaba mucho rencor hacia el mundo, hacía mi mismo. Pero ya sabes, crees que lo sabes todo pero en realidad eres un traumado de primera.  
Quizás al tener mi primera novia, había plasmado mi inseguridad y la tristeza de tantos años en una persona. Y al perderla, solamente busque alguien que la sustituyera, sin fijarme en quien fuera.  
Seguro Osamu jamás hubiera dejado que algo así le pasara...o peor, me hubiera regañado por mis idioteces.  
Osamu...ya hacía tiempo que no lo había ido a visitar

Ahora, justo frente a su tumba, estoy recordando todo esto. Curiosamente, la terapia de Takeru dio resultado. Luego de esas vacaciones en el lago, me sentí mucho mejor. Como si hubiera dejado en el agua todo ese peso, esas culpas.  
Pase las siguientes semanas, concentrado de lleno en mi trabajo. Rapidamente ascendí de un simple sargento a teniente de mi unidad y Takeru, ahora lucía la insignia de capitán.  
La vida parecía normal nuevamente...

-Disculpa Osamu - musite al hincarme frente a su tumba - volví a comportarme como un chiquillo.  
Con respeto deposite un ramillete de flores y cerre los ojos.  
-Takeru tenía razón, sabía te encontraría aquí.  
Parpadee y me volví hacia el origen de la voz. Una cabellera pelirroja se distinguía entre la gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York. Alguien inconfundible.  
-Daisuke!  
-El mismo que viste y calza - me guiño el ojo mientras se acercaba y me daba un fuerte abrazo - Ken, hermano! Tanto tiempo!

La tarde la pase con el buen Daisuke, charlando en un café del centro de la ciudad. El había regresado luego de un largo viaje por los Estados Unidos, donde había estado promocionando una línea de comida rápida, con bastante éxito.  
La platica iba muy bien y entonces, cometí el error de preguntarle porque había venido a Japón tan repentinamente.  
-Pues ya sabes, Miyako va a casarse y estoy invitado.  
No es que me doliera como antes, pero si sentí una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso. Daisuke parecio notarlo y sonrio.  
-Veo que aun la extrañas.  
-Como sabes eso? - pregunte de manera paranoica.  
-Takeru me dio detalles - murmuro mientras bebía de su taza de café.  
-Takeru se esta convirtiendo en hombre muerto sabes? - dije con cierto rencor  
-No seas tan drástico, esta preocupado por tí y como somos tus mejores amigos, estamos al tanto de lo que pasa.  
-Mientras Hikari no lo sepa...ella se pasa los chismes a Miyako.  
Daisuke solto una risotada.  
-Naaa, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.  
-Hmmm, pense seguían siendo pareja.  
-Jamás lo fuimos, además, ahora tengo a Ilya - musito mientras sacaba su billetera y mostraba la foto de una guapa rubia de ojos castaños - ella es mi amorcito!  
No pude evitar sonreír. Al menos alguien le iba bien en el amor.  
-La conocí durante mi promoción en el Este de EUA. Tal vez deberías acompañarme y conocer algunas chicas, son realmente monas.  
-No gracias - rechace la oferta con un gesto de la mano - por el momento estoy bien así.  
-Así olvidarías a Miyako.  
-Ya la he olvidado  
Daisuke entrecerro los ojos.  
-Tu gesto me dice que no  
-Ok, en realidad la amo y desearía secuestrarla de su boda - comente en tono sarcastico. Daisuke sonrio.  
-Lo ves? Esa es la actitud.  
-Olvídalo - suspire - y cuando es su boda?  
-Pasado mañana, ya tienes invitación?  
-No, y si recibo alguna, no pienso ir.  
-No que la habías olvidado?  
-No me refiero a eso - sonreí - si voy, ustedes seguro querrán que baile con ella o le estampe un beso enfrente de su prometido.  
Daisuke puso cara de tristeza.  
-Como sabias?  
-Los conozco, los conozco...y no pienso pasar verguenzas y ella tampoco. Merece ser feliz.  
-Sería muy feliz a tu lado sabes?  
-Cuestión de opiniones...como es su prometido?  
-Un buen tipo, pero no se...no se. Vamos, animate a secuestrarla  
-Daisuke...  
-Vale, cuando comienzas a hablarme por mi nombre significa que debo calmarme, no?  
Yo asentí.  
-Deseale lo mejor de mi parte a Miyako, vale?  
Daisuke asintio, con un gesto de derrota en la cara. Sí, era mejor no asistir...

La noche antes de la boda, me encontraba en casa arreglando mi departamento. Hacía tiempo no pasaba limpieza.  
Entre las cosas que decidí tirar, eran los "regalos" o presentes que me habían dado mis viejas relaciones.  
Generalmente uno siente dolor al tirar esto, pero para mí significo una liberación. Tarjetas, cartas, detalles así, fueron a dar al incinerador del edificio. Los peluches decidí no tirarlos, simplemente guardarlos en una caja y luego donarlos a alguna caridad. Los niños los disfrutarían más que yo.  
-Años van y vienen - murmure mientras echaba la última carta al fuego. De repente me había hecho poeta y eso no me gustaba, así que tan pronto ví que la carta se hacía cenizas, me dirigí a mi departamento a poner algo de acción...

_-En nombre del Senado Galáctico, esta bajo arresto Canciller  
-Me esta amenazando maestro Jedi?  
-Eso lo decidira el Senado...  
-YO soy el Senado.  
-Aun no...  
-Es traición entonces..._

El grito de Palpatine al atacar a los Jedis hizo que me emocionara nuevamente. Ya había pasado un año y medio desde su estreno y aun me emocionaba esta película. Lucas era todo un genio.  
Justo cuando el Emperador se cargaba a los dos primeros Jedis, sono el timbre.  
-Quien rayos puede ser en este momento? - me levante algo frustrado. El timbre volvio a sonar - sí, ya voy, ya voy...  
-Ken?  
Me pare de golpe. Esa voz...no podía ser.  
Rapidamente abrí la puerta y una visión del Valhalla llego a mí: Miyako con un precioso traje de noche, me miraba de manera ansiosa.  
-Buenas noches - musito suavemente. Su saludo hizo que dejara de verla ya sin ropa...hey! No soy un santo! Ella había sido la protagonista de muchos de mis sueños y no todos eran con campos de florecitas.  
-Hola - hice un esfuerzo para no tartamudear - como has estado?  
-Bien, puedo pasar?  
-Claro, claro, estas en tu casa - murmure apenado. Ella asintio. Sin embargo, algo parecía extraño. Generalmente era muy expresiva y ahora se notaba muy seria.  
-Te ofrezco algo?  
-No, estoy bien así - me volvio a mirar como lo había hecho en el umbral de la puerta y lo solto a bocajarro - es cierto que no vas a ir a mi boda?  
Solo atine a apretar los dientes. Ese chismoso de Daisuke.  
-Quien te dijo eso? - pregunte a modo de defensa. Ella fruncio el entrecejo.  
-No trates de cambiarme la pregunta, porque no vas a ir?  
Maldición. Me conocía demasiado bien.  
-Bueno - masculle - tengo algo importante que hacer mañana.  
-Algo mañana? Más importante que mi boda?  
No se si fue por el despecho de hacía meses o por el momento donde un Sith se cargaba a los Jedis, pero respondí de una manera que no solía hacerlo.  
-Acaso crees que todo gira sobre tí? - cuestione - también tenemos cosas que hacer.  
Al terminar la frase me mordí la lengua ¿Que rayos había sido eso?  
Miyako parecio sorprendida un momento, pero luego sus ojos parecieron apagarse y miro hacia el suelo.  
-L-Lo siento - suspiro. Trague saliva apenado.  
-No, perdona...es que...  
-Esta bien Ken, también mi actitud no fue la mejor. Vine porque estaba molesta porque lo que me dijo Daisuke.  
-Él no tenía que contarte eso.  
-Claro que sí, con todo esto de la boda, ni siquiera invitación te había dado - entonces saco un sobre de su bolso - pero es que los votos, el sacerdote, la comida...todo se me fue de la cabeza de repente.  
-No te preocupes - tome la disculpa de Miyako como un buen signo - es natural.  
Ella sonrio levemente.  
-Eso me agrada de tí...siempre pareces entenderme.  
Yo solo sonreí. Si ella supiera que puede hacer eso y mucho más conmigo.  
-Entonces vendrás a mi boda? - pregunto. Yo solo hice una mueca. Pense el tema ya lo habíamos pasado.  
-No - dije tercamente - tengo cosas que hacer  
-Vaya - parecio desilucionada - yo quería que tú...digo todos estuvieran allí.  
-Bueno - me volví tratando de evitar su mirada de cordero a punto de ser atropellado - lo siento, en serio.  
-Ken, en serio que no hay otro motivo aparte de esos "asuntos"? Takeru va a ir y pidio días.  
-El es mi jefe, puede darse ese lujo, no yo.  
-Si hablaramos con él, tal vez...  
-Miyako, no pienso ir - me acerque al estereo. Necesitaba música o mi resistencia se iba a romper. No era el momento para decirle que la amaba, no a solo 24 horas de su boda.  
-Ken, porque?  
-Tengo motivos, ok? - me volví un tanto fastidiado - por favor, no puedo decirtelo.  
Ella abrio la boca como para insistir, pero guardo silencio.  
-Como quieras... - dijo a media frase. Yo solo suspire y encendí el aparato reproductor por inercia. Cuando me acorde, seleccione una canción sin querer.

Es curioso como el destino a veces mete su patota para decir algo que no quieres comentar.

_Fuego en el Fuego  
Son tu ojos dentro de mí  
Cuando te veo  
Se que entiendo todo de tí  
Que es lo que quieres tu de mí  
Que es lo que buscas tu en mí  
Dejas tu huella en mi corazón  
Yo te siento así..ohh_

_Quiero morirme  
En tus labios desvanecer  
Quiero sentirte  
Cuando tu pecho se va a encender  
Como dos pequeños volcanes, quiero sentirlos en mis manos  
Donde tu instinto, se une a mí  
Encontrarnos allí  
Y la salvación vendrá_

_La noche es casí perfecta  
Disfrutaremos la vida, los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor  
Y no esperar  
Es la emoción más directa que hay, más no será infinita  
Porque somos fuego en el fuego  
Y estamos quemandonos..._

_Fuego en el fuego  
Esta pasión, la tuya y la mía  
Es casí un juego ya  
Mezcla de música y fantasía  
Hace subir las emociones  
Todas las sensaciones  
Sube hasta el sol y caigo por tu piel, lo más dulce que hay  
La salvación vendrá_

_La noche es casí perfecta  
Disfrutaremos la vida, los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor  
Y ya no esperar  
Es la emoción más directa que hay, más no será infinita  
Porque somos fuego en el fuego ya  
Y estamos quemandonos..._

_Abrazado a tí  
Llenare mi piel de tu calor latino  
Yo te sentire, así, te sentire_

_La noche es casí perfecta  
Disfrutaremos la vida, los dos  
Porque estamos buscando amor  
Y no esperar  
Es la emoción más directa que hay, más no será infinita  
Porque somos fuego en el fuego  
Y estamos quemandonos..._

Guarde silencio durante toda la canción. Tal vez no podía decirle a Miyako lo que sentía, pero me conformaba con esto. Ella iba a casarse, a ser feliz...muy feliz y yo no podía negarle todo eso.  
Tome aire y me volví tratando de aparentar naturalidad.  
-Que opinas Miyako? - sonreí pero la visión que obtuve me dejo paralizado. Mi amiga miraba hacia el suelo, sin embargo, un atisbo de sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas.  
-N-No sabía que escucharas eso - mascullo. Era mi imaginación o ella se había apenado con esta canción?  
-Bueno, Eros Ramazotti me agrada - me sente a lado de ella. Note como se movio un poco alejandose de mí. ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?  
-Ya veo - se levanto - sabes, tengo que irme, mi prometido puede preocuparse.  
-Claro - me rasque la barbilla - que tal si te acompaño a comprar algo...tu regalo de bodas, por no ir al menos  
-No, no me compres nada.  
-Eh? - parpadee sorprendido. Ella se volvio hacia furiosa  
-Ken! No me des nada! - tomo su bolso y se dirigio a la salida. Me quede en shock, pero reaccione y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me interpuse.  
-Miyako, que rayos te pasa? - le pregunte. Entonces antes de que dijera algo más, se inclino hacía mí y me beso.

...sí...me beso...

Cuando una chica te besa de sorpresa no pasa lo que describen en las novelas. Ya que apenas te das cuenta de que unos labios estan sobre los tuyos, lo siguiente que ves es como la persona que te lo dio, o esta corriendo, o solo te mira expectante.  
En mi caso, solo escuche cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe.  
En ese momento sono mi celular. Casí como automata, me dirigí hacia él y conteste.  
-Bueno...?  
-Y bien? Te beso?  
-Daisuke! - grite - como rayos!  
Solo escuche la carcajada de mi mejor amigo...

Bien, había concentrado 3 meses de mi existencia a olvidarme de Miyako. Lo había logrado con creces y hasta pense que el celibato sería una buena opción a futuro.  
Sin embargo, lo que hizo esa mujer fue tirar todo mi trabajo a la basura. Ahora solo recordaba el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos y la sensación de preguntarle porque rayos había hecho eso...y claro, estamparle un beso en esos preciosos labios suyos.  
El detalle que me impedía saciar mis instintos era que se casaba hoy mismo. Como sospechan, no pegue ojo en toda la noche y me sentía de la vil patada. Al menos tenía una excusa perfecta para no ir a la boda.  
Claro, Takeru y Daisuke pensaban distinto.

-Tienes que ir! - exclamaba el moreno agitando las manos - debes detener eso! Como en las películas!  
-Dai, no soy un bandolero con pistola en mano.  
-En realidad si tienes una pistola - sonrio Takeru. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras me concentraba en cambiar los canales del televisor.  
-Ken, es en serio! Miyako se casa con la persona equivocada.  
-Por lo que escuche, el tipo es apuesto, rico, carismático...no creo sea la equivocada - musite mientras seguía recorriendo los canales. ¿Porque ahora me parecían tan pocos?  
-Ken, tu quieres a Miyako, no puedes dejarla ir  
-Claro que puedo - mire a Takeru, que lucía un tuxedo - ahora sino se dan prisa, van a perderse ustedes también la boda.  
-Lo sabemos, por eso vinimos para llevarte.  
-Chicos - murmure con mi tono más serio - en serio, no voy a ir. Miyako no se porque hizo eso y no me interesa saberlo.  
-Claro que te interesa saberlo! - exclamo Daisuke - pero...  
-Será mejor decirle  
-Decirme que?  
-Pero Takeru, tu siempre me decías que no le comentara nada.  
-Comentar que?  
-Sí, sin embargo, esto es una situación desesperada.  
-A ver, que rayos murmuran entre sí! - explote - que se supone no debo saber?  
Daisuke tomo aire  
-Miyako siempre ha estado enamorada de tí.  
Ok. Por algo no me querían decir. Yo solo me quede con la boca abierta.  
-No, no lo creo - masculle. Takeru suspiro.  
-Por eso no queríamos decirte. No lo crees.  
-Pero...es imposible...ella...  
-Miyako esta enamorada de tí desde que eran niños.  
-No...no puede ser - me deje caer en el sofá - pero jamás me dijo nada!  
-La razón es que tu eres un distraído y algo cabezota - comento Daisuke. Yo puse cara de "que". Takeru enarco una ceja.  
-Es decir, jamás te diste cuenta como te miraba? Tampoco quien estaba al pendiente de tí?  
-Eso no es cierto, si fuera así, mis cumpleaños o san valentínes hubieran...momento...ella...  
Mis dos amigos me vieron como si esperaran que algo en mi cabeza se encendiera.  
Y así fue. En realidad siempre recibía algo en san valentín o en mi cumpleaños. Un pastelito o una tarjeta. Claro, siempre firmada por todos mis antiguos amigos, desde Taichi hasta Mimi.  
-Entonces...ese presente...?  
-Verás, Miyako siempre unos días antes, iba con nosotros y cada quien firmaba o cooperaba.  
-Inclusive contactaba a Mimí en Estados Unidos...para que no te sintieras solo.  
-Pense lo hacían entre todos.  
-Sí, lo hacíamos, pero la que iniciaba todo era Miyako.  
-Y algo más, ella hablo con tus dos ex-novias.  
-Hablo con ellas? - dije alarmado - porque?  
-Al principio igual nos escandalizo, pero hablaba más como una hermana mayor. Sin embargo, sus intenciones siempre fueron otras - sonrio Daisuke - quería verte feliz.  
-Y entonces porque rayos no me dijo nada!  
-Porque pese a todo, Miyako no se tiene confianza en tí misma. Mírate Ken, fuiste el niño prodigio en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Campeón 3 veces en el torneo interescolar de futbol, aparte con una maestría en historia e hiciste una carrera en..  
-Ya, ya - agite las manos - deja de presumir mi curriculum Takeru! Miyako es una gran doctora! Y es mayor que yo!  
-Tienes un problema con la edad sabes?  
-Prueba salir con alguien mayor que tu  
-Ella lo sabe - Takeru nos interrumpio - pero cree que no es suficiente...para tí.  
Yo solo enarque una ceja.  
-Que! Pero si no he conocido mujer mejor que ella!  
-Los 3 sabemos que Miyako es una gran chica, pero que hacer, ella es tan necia como tú  
-Cuidado con lo que dices - gruñi. Daisuke comenzo a reír.  
-Sobreprotector no?  
Yo me sonroje apenado. Eso se me había salido sin querer.  
-Entonces, vienes a detener la boda?  
Me quede mirando a la lejanía un momento y suspire.  
-No, tienen que dejarla.  
Takeru y Daisuke me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loco.  
-Te lo dije! - Takeru se volvio a Daisuke - por eso no había que decirle! Sabía saldría con una estupidez!  
-Oye, eso no es gracioso  
-Es que es cierto...ahora que argumento vas a sacar?  
-Si Miyako me quisiera, estaría aquí conmigo y no alla, en la iglesia.  
Mis dos amigos iban a abrir la boca, pero se detuvieron.  
-Lo ven? miren - me deje caer en el sofá rascandome la cabeza - suena muy bien eso que Miyako me halla querido por tanto tiempo, pero tuvo su oportunidad. Justo ayer y no quiso quedarse.  
-Tal vez si hubieras insistido...  
-No, no es eso! - exclame molesto - el problema que tuve en mis dos relaciones anteriores fue eso! Yo tenía que insistir, pelear!  
-Ken, no es momento de portarse como un egoísta!  
-Espera Daisuke, tiene razón  
-Como?  
Mire a Takeru. Este se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.  
-Es un buen argumento, lo admito  
-Eh, no entiendo...  
-Daisuke, porque no seguiste con Hikari?  
El aludido parpadeo y luego sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Bueno, las cosas no se dieron, es todo. Estoy feliz ahora con Ilya...es todo.  
-Y la chica te siguio a Japón verdad?  
-Sí, es maravillosa...momento...a eso se refieren?  
Yo asentí.  
-Sonará egoísta, pero ya no quiero tener relaciones así. Si alguien esta seguro de sus sentimientos, se esforzara al máximo por ello.  
-Ken, pero tu quieres a Miyako, no?  
Asentí ferviemente.  
-Claro. La adoro - aprete los puños sobre mi mandibula - pero si ella puede ser feliz con esa persona, no quiero entrometerme.  
-Tu puedes hacerla feliz...  
-Eso no depende de mí - finalice - depende de ella.

Minutos después, me encontraba solo en el departamento. Takeru y Daisuke habían partido con rapidez, porque la boda estaba por empezar. Luego de lo que dije, ya no replicaron. Simplemente se despidieron. No se si ambos lograron entender lo que quería decir, pero que importaba? Ahora estaba solo nuevamente y era mejor las cosas así. Igual pasaría así el resto de mi vida...  
Por un momento pense en tomar mi chaqueta y salir corriendo a la iglesia, pero no valía la pena.  
-Debo controlarme - me levante hacia la habitación. De repente tenía un dolor de cabeza horrendo y el cansancio de la noche de insomnio comenzaba a pesarme.  
Llegue a mi alcoba y desconecte el teléfono y el celular. Necesitaba dormir...sin molestias...

Se que soñe con ella. No puedo recordar el sueño, pero se que ella estaba en él. Eso lo dice la tonta sonrisa que muestra mi cara y esa sensación de alegría que llena mi pecho. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, solo ví las luces de la ciudad por la ventana de la alcoba que estaba sumida en la oscuridad ¿Cuanto había dormido?  
-¿Que hora es? - pregunte adormilado. Me volví a mi reloj despertador y ví los brillantes números en rojo.

11:35 pm...

-Vaya...dormí bastante - suspire triste - ...ya debe estar casada...  
Entonces me volví hacia el teléfono y lo conecte, igual mi celular. No llevaba ni un minuto encendido, cuando comenzo a sonar  
-Bueno, bueno - salude algo apenado.  
-Ken! - era la voz de Daisuke - al fin te encuentro! Te marque como 4 veces!  
-Perdona, me dormí un buen rato y apenas encendí todo...como estuvo la boda?  
-No hubo boda..  
-Eh? - parpadee - como que no hubo boda!  
-Miyako no se presento.  
Por un momento no supe que responder.  
-Como que no se presento?  
-No! Lo peor es que fue un accidente! La limusina que la transportaba, se accidento!  
-Que! - grite - y ella esta bien?  
-Eso es lo más extraño, cuando nos avisamos, los paramédicos no encontraron a la novia! Parece que escapo...  
En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta.  
-Espera, alguien llama, voy a ver...  
Me dirigí rapido hacia la puerta aun con las palabras de Daisuke en la cabeza. Ella se accidento pero no estaba. ¿Donde rayos se podía haber metido?  
La respuesta llego a mí.  
Una preciosa joven, con un enorme vestido de novia, estaba en mi puerta...y con un hilillo de sangre recorriendole la sien. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no se había apartado de su rostro.  
-Que tal Ken? - me saludo, antes de desplomarse en mis brazos. Aturdido, solo escuchaba la voz de Daisuke por el celular...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Ya se esta volviendo un cliche en todos mis fics donde al menos uno de los protagonistas ve algo de Starwars o comenta al respecto. Digan lo que digan, es una serie de películas estupenda.  
Ahora, seguro muchas se preguntaran las decisiones o las actitudes de Ken y porque no hizo la típica escena donde nuestro protagonista corre por su adorada rumbo a la iglesia, enfrentandose a ninjas y asesinos profesionales o teniendo accidentes chuscos al por mayor. Para empezar quise hacer algo distinto y segundo simplemente Ken se mostro más inteligente que el promedio. ¿Es ser inteligente dejar a la persona que te amas? En cierta medida sí, porque Ken no esta seguro de amar a Miyako. Recuerden que él se fijo en ella cuando apenas salía de una relación. Cuando uno esta en ese estado, bastante vulnerable, hasta el más feo o fea, nos parece nuestra media naranja. Lease, un clavo saco otro clavo y muchas veces no es la mejor opción, uno termina mucho peor por solo llenar la "soledad" del corazón. En otro aspecto, nuestro protagonista también quería cambiar el rumbo de sus relaciones. Aunque no lo dice, él ve sus viejos amores como batallas en las cuales peleo y al final perdio. No esta preparado mentalmente para otra (no por el momento) y aunque suene egoísta, él necesita alguien que le apoye, que haga una diferencia. E ir a darse de golpes con el prometido no es cualquier cosa. Al final, Ken se sentiría nuevamente cansado y quería demasiado a Miyako para hacerle pasar traumas.  
En fin, mi padre tiene razón, debí ser psicológo, no médico XD.  
Ya para acabar estas notas, la canción de este episodio es "Fuego sobre el Fuego" de Eros Ramazotti. Ya saben niños, excelente para seducir a una chica a media noche ;).  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon fanfic  
"STARLESS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de...Akiyoshi Hongo, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 3: Corazón resucitado.

* * *

Otro en mi lugar se hubiera vuelto loco o tal vez le hubiera dado un ataque cardíaco. No es nada común que una chica en traje de novia se aparezca en tu puerta, sangrando de la cabeza.  
Sin embargo, luego de atrapar a Miyako en su caída, llevarla a mi recamara y revisarle la herida, me dí cuenta de que tenía demasiada sangre fría o que la adrenalina del momento me había transformado.  
¿Porque lo digo?  
Sencillamente porque ahora estoy sentado a lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla...y aparte no dejo de temblar!  
Me levante por decima vez y comence a dar vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado. Mire el parche que le había colocado en la frente y pense en revisarlo...lo cual ya había hecho en las quince ocasiones anteriores.  
Añadiendo a mi lócura temporal, no dejo de mirar el celular o el teléfono. Deseo marcarle a Daisuke, a Takeru, a quien sea! Pero por otro lado no puedo. Apenas pude inventarle una excusa a Daisuke, con el celular en una mano y la novia en el otro. ¡Que cosas! Y yo pense que esto solo sucedía en las películas.  
-Al menos debería decir que ella esta bien - murmure. Cierto. Todos estarían preocupados, preguntandose donde estaría Miyako, así que tome el célular.  
-No te atrevas...  
Me dí la vuelta rapidamente. Miyako me miraba desde la cama con los ojos entreabiertos.  
Generalmente, la reacción hubiera sido más tranquila, pero mis nervios estan hechos trizas.  
-¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?!! - grite. Ella parpadeo y antes de que dijera algo más, me tiro una rápida bofetada. Es increíble como pudo hacerlo con semejante vestido y los zapatos de tacón.  
-¿Quieres callarte? No te oyeron en Croacia - me espeto peligrosamente. Yo en lugar de amainarme, le miro con furia.  
-No, solo era para que me oyeran en Alemania! - grite nuevamente. Uno aprende y vuelvo a ver como su mano vuela hacia mi mejilla. Alcanzo a atraparla antes de que haga contacto - que tu quieres matarme o que?  
Pero no responde. Sus ojos sueltan chispas y antes de que diga algo, se me avienta encima. Insisto, ¿No se supone ese vestido debería pesar toneladas? Supongo ella no lo cree así.  
-Miyako, ¿Que haces? - trato de que sus manos no alcancen mi cuello, pero tiene una fuerza increíble  
-Matarte por supuesto! - me grita desesperada mientras el velo cae de su cabeza parchada - eres el más grande idiota del mundo!  
-Idiota? Lo eres tú por estar aquí! Tienes una boda!  
Creo que no debí decir eso último. Saca fuerzas de quien sabe donde y antes de que reaccione, me tira un puñetazo en la cara. Reacciono por inercia y le aplico una llave de judo. Solo escucho como jadea al golpearse contra la alfombra.  
-Ah... - exclamo asustado. Eso fue sin querer. Sin embargo, solo veo como la habitación da vueltas cuando ella me sujeta de una pierna y me azota contra el suelo también, dejandome sin aire...  
-Agh... - alcanzo a decir, pero no me da tiempo de más. Miyako se levanta como fiera y se sube encima mío. Sería una posición demasiado erótica, sino fuera porque sus manos estan tratando de romperme el cuello.  
-IDIOTA, IMBECIL, NECIO! - me agita. Yo trato de soltarme pero el golpe me ha dejado sin fuerzas. Sin embargo, sus manos sobre mi cuello dejan de apretarme y noto como estas se recargan en mi pecho.  
-Tonto...inmaduro - sigue mascullando con menos fuerza. Entonces noto como su voz se quiebra - yo...te odio...  
Se detiene y finalmente se derrumba sobre mí, sollozando en voz baja. No se que decir o hacer. Sin embargo, mis manos parece que sí, ya que estas se entrelazan alrededor de su cintura, abrazandola. Ella se deja hacer y se recuesta sobre mí.  
-Ken - dice entre lágrimas - lo siento...lo siento!  
Se que tal vez trato con una maniaco depresiva en potencia, pero solamente asiento y le acaricio la espalda lentamente.  
-Esta bien - digo finalmente - ya todo esta bien...ya todo esta bien...

-Entonces esta bien? - escucho la voz de Takeru. Yo solo asiento mientras volteo hacia mi baño. Se oye el ruido de la ducha  
-Sí, perfectamente. La llevare entonces...  
-No, aun no lo hagas.  
-Takeru, por favor - me froto el cabello - no estoy para algo más, casí me mata hace rato.  
-Me imagine. Hikari me acaba de decir que ayer llego a su casa y estaba hecha un mar de nervios. No me extraña que halla tenido un colapso.  
-El chiste es que casí me hace colapsar a mí.  
-Oh, hicieron algo en la pasión? Así se hace vaquero!  
-Quieres dejar esas estupideces. Realmente casí me mata - digo frotamente el cuello  
-Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer. Te portaste como un idiota  
-Por favor, ya te dí mis razones.  
-Bastante válidas, solo espero Miyako las entienda. Mira, dire que Miyako me hablo y que esta bien. Así sus padres y familia se calmaran, antes de que envien toda la guardia nacional a buscarla.  
-Gracias - alcanzo a decir mientras cuelgo. En ese momento, la ducha dejo de sonar. Al instante, Miyako emerge con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Vale, si quiero terminar esto en buenas condiciones, no creo que sea lo mejor forma de hacerlo.  
-L-Lo siento - parece apenada - es que...  
-Sí, sí - digo volteandome sin antes darle una muda - ponte esto...  
-Ken - murmura a mis espaldas. Yo me detengo antes de salir de la habitación - lo siento...en serio.  
Yo solo miro de reojo su vestido de boda en una esquina y solo me encojo de hombros antes de salir.

Se que no fue muy educado irme así, pero estoy molesto con ella. ¿Que se cree para venir en ese estado a recriminarme tantas cosas? Bueno, vale, también me siento halagado...bastante halagado. Sí lo que dijeron los chicos era verdad...sumamente halagado. No cualquier chica se escapa de su boda para venir a verte...y eso que no soy Peter Parker.  
Sonrio mientras sigo frotandome el cuello. Vaya, que fuerza tiene. Me pregunto si tendría esa condición...para otras cosas.  
Me detengo mientras me golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano. Esto fue el colmo. Se supone que debo pensar una manera de sacarla de aquí y me pongo a pensar en idioteces. Yo y mi estupido líbido.  
-Ken?  
Casí doy un brinco al escuchar la voz de Miyako.  
-Ah! Deja de asustarme así! - le recrimino. Ella me mira un momento ofendida. Viste un pantalón y camisa mía que le vienen algo grandes. Sí niños, imaginen una escena medio lemon por favor, terminarían por rematar mi actual situación.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa, pareces león enjaulado...  
-No me sentiría así sino fuera por tí.  
Ella me mira fieramente. Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez.  
Sin embargo, suspira y baja la mirada. La Miyako luchadora desaparece y aparece la tímida. Mi cuerpo lo agradece. No estoy para otra sesión de lucha libre.  
-En serio, lo siento - murmura apenas - y también por haberte golpeado así.  
-Dejalo - suspiro - tuviste un arrebato, fue todo.  
Ella me mira sorprendida.  
-¿Como puedes ser así?  
-Eh?  
-Otro me hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí o se habría molestado, pero a tí...  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus arrebatos. Admito que pareciste una loca - sonrio. Ella se pone seria - pero...la boda, todo...supongo estallaste. Yo fuí solamente una válvula de escape.  
-En cierta manera - sigue mirando hacia el suelo - solo que tienes la culpa también.  
-La culpa? Acaso era el sacerdote de la boda? Por favor Miyako...  
-Lo sé, lo sé - se agarra la cabeza - soy una cobarde que solo busca excusas!  
-No dije eso...  
-No, yo lo sé - masculla y comienza a dar vueltas - soy tan débil.  
-Estas autocompadeciendote sabes... - le digo a media voz. Ella se detiene y me mira molesta.  
-¿Porque demonios tienes que ser así?  
-Miyako - suspiro - que es lo que quieres?  
Se queda un momento viendo hacia el vacío y luego me mira.  
-A tí...  
Por un momento pense que entraría en ese típico trance de tímidez, pero esto si me ha sorprendido.  
-A mí? - pregunto incredulo. Sí, respuesta estupida. Ella asiente.  
-Ken, llevas años gustandome. Pense que solo era un amor de niños...de juventud - su voz se apaga - pero...la última vez que estuvimos juntos...no sé. Fue algo que no había sentido, ni siquiera con mi prometido.  
-Entonces porque pareciste estar tan alegre cuando hablaste con él?  
-Por costumbre supongo - se recargo en el respaldo de mi sillón - sin embargo, al despedirnos e ir con él, no sentía ya lo mismo. Un abrazo de él no se comparaba a un comentario tuyo...  
Trague saliva. Vaya, eso había sido muy profundo.  
-Pense podría olvidarte en estos 3 meses... - siguio - pero no pude. Aunque prometí no verte más, en realidad ansiaba escucharte o hablar contigo. Así que decidí entrar de lleno en mi boda.  
-Actitud bastante inmadura...sabes...  
-Ya se que no soy perfecta - me recrimina agriamente - pero no soy tan fuerte como tú.  
-Lo eres - le recrimino ahora - por eso te digo esto.  
Ella me mira sorprendida y luego sonríe tristemente.  
-De eso tenía miedo...de decepcionarte..como ahora.  
-Miyako, por favor, tu jamás me hubieras decepcionado.  
-Ahora pareces estarlo.  
-Estoy molesto por tu actitud y por querer casí matarme...solo eso.  
-Sí, que poca cosa - ella sonrie. Yo le correspondo el gesto. Bajo la mirada un momento.  
-Te quiero - musito. Ella levanta la vista y me mira sorprendida - no se si te amo Miyako, pero si me atraes, me gustas mucho. No como amiga, sino como algo más...  
Ella se pone roja igual que yo, pero sacude la cabeza como tratando de quitarse esa sensación.  
-Entonces, porque no hiciste algo? Porque no me detuviste??  
-Es sencillo. Esperaba tu misma lo hicieras.  
-Como??  
Me volví hacia la ventana, mirando las luces de la ciudad.  
-Miyako, yo mismo te dije que mis anteriores relaciones habían sido una porquería. No quería pasar lo mismo contigo.  
-Pero Ken...  
-Se que me gustas - la interrumpo - pero no se si estoy enamorado de tí. Recuerda que apenas voy saliendo de una vieja relación. No me siento listo.  
-Entonces porque te comportas como si hubieras sido despechado??  
-Porque así me siento. Quiero alguien igual que yo, en el sentido de responsabilidad. Alguien que sea lo suficiente maduro para entenderme y estar a mi lado.  
-Pero el amor...?  
-Oh, también ser amado - sonrio. Ella parece sorprendida.  
-Amar y ser comprendido...no es lo mismo?  
-Claro que no. Puedes encontrar alguien que te atraiga, que sea compatible a tí. Pero si no manejan el mismo estilo de vida o más bien, la misma forma de verla, no creo funcione - bajo la mirada. Es curioso, había llegado a estas conclusiones en este tiempo. No creí que funcionaran en un momento como este.  
Se hizo un momento de silencio. Mire de reojo a Miyako. Estaba en silencio...expectante. Entonces una especie de canción emergio de quien sabe donde.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

-Oh rayos - masculle. Había dejado el reloj alarma puesto en la radio. Rapidamente me dirigí a mi habitación y lo apague. Volví hacia la sala. Allí seguía Miyako. Parecía desconcertada, pero entonces miro hacia otro lado y suspiro.  
-Entiendo...se a lo que te refieres - sonrie apenas - buscas alguien que valga la pena no?  
-Miyako...no quise decir eso...  
Entonces se acerco y puso dos dedos sobre mis labios.  
-Shh, ya lo dijiste...no puedes retractarte.  
Entonces para sorpresa mía, se inclino y me deposito un suave beso en los labios. Sin embargo, los sentí fríos...sin calor o pasión.  
-Voy a regresar a la iglesia - musito - tengo que arreglar ese asunto pendiente.  
Yo me quede con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir y hacer. Solo veía como Miyako tomaba su vestido y lo doblaba para llevarlo sin problemas.  
-Gracias Ken - me sonrio antes de abrir la puerta - hoy me enseñaste algo muy valioso.  
-Miyako...yo...no quise...  
-Esta bien, creo que es hora de madurar un poco - asintio - buenas noches...  
Levante la mano como tratando de detenerla cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse.  
Se supone no la amaba, pero entonces porque me dolía tanto? ¿Porque?

Dios

No puede ser...

...realmente la amaba...

...y había tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta.  
Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que había pérdido algo valioso y rompí en lágrimas, mientras me derrumbaba sobre la alfombra de mi departamento.

Tres meses pasaron desde la fallida boda de Miyako. Al final supe por Takeru y Daisuke que había Miyako había cancelado su compromiso. Cambio tambien su lugar de trabajo y según Daisuke, se fue a trabajar a un hospital en la ciudad norteña de Sapporu.  
Por mi parte, ya sin ser novedad, pase por un periodo de depresión importante...aun más que el de mis relaciones anteriores. En ellas había tenido oportunidad de luchar, pero en esta...  
Se que había tomado las decisiones correctas, sin embargo, me sentía como un idiota. Miyako era alguien especial y yo por ser tan estricto, la había perdido para siempre. Por momentos me consolaba diciendome "entonces no era tan importante", pero también otras veces pensaba "sí, lo era y lo dejaste ir".  
Es curioso como sentimientos ambivalentes te llegan cuando pasas por esto. Por un momento te sientes culpable y otras no.

Takeru me dio un mes completo de vacaciones. Decía que tenía demasiados periodos acumulados, así que era justo. Yo los tome sin chistar, así que me la pase encerrado en mi departamento, viendo televisión como idiota y mejorando mis habilidades con la consola de nintendo. Bastante patético, pero ver al viejo Dr. Wily ser derrotado por mi personaje era relajante.  
Por una vez sabía que perseverando, lograría algo...lo cual en la vida real a veces no es posible.

-Ken, no tienes que venir al trabajo tan pronto, puedo darte otro mes?  
-Llevo 1 mes metido en mi casa y 2 haciendo cosas de oficina. Si sigo así, pronto me volvere loco.  
-Pense lo estabas - se escucho la risa de mi amigo por el teléfono. Yo solo hice una mueca - pero bueno, esta bien. Volverás al servicio activo el lunes, vale?  
-Gracias, me hara mucho bien.  
-Así me gusta. A propósito, hay chicas nuevas de la academia, algunas bastante atractivas, igual una te interesa.  
-Sí...lo tomare en cuenta - hice una mueca mientras colgaba. Sin embargo, ahora no me sentía para estar con mujeres.  
Entonces me volví hacia mi DVD y una serie de 6 películas que me esperaba.  
-Creo que es hora de hacer ese maratón - sonreí mientras me dirigía a poner el episodio I de Starwars.

_-Voy a entrar...  
-Llego la hora...  
-Sigan la fuente de energía más intensa, debe ser el generador principal.  
-En formación, esten alerta, quizás nos quedemos sin espacio.  
-Separense y vuelvan a la superficie. Hagan que algunos de esos cazas los sigan.  
-Roger, líder oro..._

Solte un largo bostezo. No tanto porque la escena de la segunda estrella de la muerte me aburriera, sino debido a que había estado 13 horas pegado a la televisión.

_-Debemos darle más tiempo a los cazas, concentren el fuego sobre el Superdestructor estelar!_

La escena donde el Superstar destroyer cae en la Estrella de la muerte es formidable. Lo repito, Lucas es un genio.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un celular hizo que tuviera que poner pausa a la película. Tuve un raro presentimiento mientras revisaba el mensaje que había llegado. No tenía remitente conocido.

_Disculpame con tus vecinos..._  
-Eh - murmure desconcertado. Fue entonces cuando se escucho una batería resonar por todo el lugar.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now  
Woh woh oh_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us_

_Ooh, all that I need is you, all that I ever need  
And all that I want to do, is hold you forever, forever and ever  
And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us  
(And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever)  
Woh oh oh-oh-oh (nothing's gonna stop us now)  
Nothing's gonna stop us (world runs out of lovers)  
Now (we'll still have each other)  
(Nothing's gonna stop us) us now  
(And we can build this dream together) hey baby  
(Standing strong forever) I know  
(Nothing's gonna stop us now)_

Me dirigí hacia la ventana. Me encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio, así que no fue díficil identificar quienes estaban abajo.  
-Daisuke, Takeru! - exclame mientras los veía al pie de unas enormes bocinas, conectadas a un equipo de sonido que manejaba Hikari.  
-Hey amigo! - exclamo Daisuke - te trajimos serenata!  
-Que cosa? - parpadee.  
-No pienses mal. Nosotros no fuimos de la idea - rio Takeru. Iba a decirles algo más, cuando escuche como tocaban a mi puerta. Seguro eran mis vecinos, pidiendo explicaciones.  
-Lo siento - murmure mientras abría la puerta - es que...  
-Porque te disculpas - me sonrio una joven de cabellos morados y boina mientras sostenía un micrófono...

Era ella...

Miyako...

-Ken??  
Apenas escuche mi voz entre el aturdimiento. Entonces desperte y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, sonriendome.  
-Seguro quieres que cante eh? - me guiño el ojo y comenzo a canturrear parte de la canción

_canción_

Yo seguía estupefacto mientras ella dejaba de cantar. Finalmente me miro con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Hola, soy Miyako Inoue, tengo 25 años y soy traumatologa.  
-¿¿¿Como??? - pregunte desconcertado. Sin embargo, ella parecio ignorarme.  
-Soy una chica muy alegre, y me gusta cocinar, así consentir a las personas que quiero - entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo - y bueno...llevo rato observandote, más bien, años...y quería decirte que me gustas.  
Entonces saco algo de su espalda. Era una rosa.  
-Miyako...que...  
-Me gustas - volvio a decir con más decisión alzando la rosa - quisieras salir conmigo? Sino, al menos me invitas algo?  
Me quede con la boca abierta. Miyako había vuelto...me había dado una serenata...me había cantado...me había dado una rosa...me había dicho que le gustaba...

Madre de...

Ahora saben porque me desplome y perdí la conciencia. Era demasiado para mí...

**-Ken, ken! - grito Miyako mientras Daisuke y Takeru le bajaban a las bocinas. Daisuke comenzo a reír.  
-Creo que el pobre no lo resistio no?  
Takeru asintio mientras se encogía de hombros.  
-Así es nuestro amigo...**

-Light of the force no? - murmuro alguien a mi lado con voz adormilada. Yo solo asentí. Pude ver como se filtraba luz por la ventana de mi habitación. Ya casí amanecía. Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari se habían ido hace horas...salvo cierta persona...  
-Sí, el tema cuando Luke incinera a su padre... - comente al aire. La escena final del episodio VI transcurría con esa música melancolica. Finalmente, daba paso a los fuegos artificiales y a la celebración, por la victoria final.  
-Al fin, terminaste de verlo no? - se volvio a escuchar.  
-Sí, gracias por acompañarme en estos minutos.  
Solo sentí un golpecito en mi hombro, seguido de unos brazos que me rodeaban.  
-Ken, dis...  
-Ya, deja las disculpas - la interrumpí. Miyako solto un puchero.  
-Tan predecible soy?  
-A veces - murmure. Pese a la oscuridad, podía imaginarme su expresión. Haciendo una ligera mueca con las cejas fruncidas. Sin embargo, escuche una pequeña risa.  
-Te gusto la serenata?  
-Sí, bastante...me halagaste mucho.  
-Oh bueno, solo quería ser especial con el chico que me gusta.  
Yo solo sonreí. Ella se quedo callada. Seguro podía imaginarse también mi reacción. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos un rato así.  
-Pense que te habías ido - murmure. Sentí como negaba con la cabeza.  
-No, me retire para hacer las cosas. Como tu decías, de esta manera.  
-Siento si te dí tantos problemas.  
Se quedo callada un momento mientras abrazaba sus piernas.  
-Tenías razón Ken - note como lo decía con voz conteniendo su orgullo - me porte como una especie de cenicienta. No solo hay príncipes azules montados en caballos, sino princesas con boinas y karaokes.  
Solo atine a reírme. Miyako no tardo en seguirme.  
-Es algo que le contare a mis nietos, esoty seguro...  
-Oh, ¿A los nietos de quien? - exclamo maliciosa.  
-Miyako, por favor...  
-Ah, ahora quien es el que tiene prisa eh? - la escuche reírse. Sin embargo, me dio un fuerte abrazo - te quiero, sabes?  
-Sí, lo se...y yo te amo.  
Ella se quedo de una pieza.  
-Ken...pense...  
-Shhh - le puse los dedos sobre sus labios como ella lo había dicho - dejemosle que fue el momento, nada más...  
-Espero que no - beso mis dedos - me agradan esos momentos...  
Siempre pense que hacer las maneras a la forma correcta, jamás resultarían. Me da gusto que a veces las cosas funcionen...

-Sabía que teníamos que tomar precauciones, lo sabía! - exclamaba mientras salía corriendo de la farmacia con una bolsa entre mis manos. Miyako se había sentido mal desde hacía una semana. Naúsea, vómito, apetito atroz. Había ido 3 veces en la madrugada a buscarle helado de chocolate! ¿Porque no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes?

Finalmente, llegue a mi departamento. Apenas abrí la puerta, ví a Miyako frente a mí, cruzada de brazos. Ah, también había adquirido un mal humor increíble.  
-Al fin llegas - me mascullo mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía al baño.  
-Un "gracias" no estaría mal - murmure. Me fulmino con la mirada antes de darle un azotón a la puerta. Yo solo me deje caer en el sillón tomando aire y esperando el resultado.  
Ya ha pasado un año desde que vivimos juntos. Takeru y Daisuke parecían niños con juguete nuevo cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Quería callarlos a base de golpes, pero no podía quitarles su rato de felicidad. Yo también me sentía así.  
Miyako resulto ser un cambio importante en mi vida. Era increíble como podía predecir mi forma de ser y a la vez sorprenderme.  
Sin embargo, de repente mostraba un cierto comportamiento medio psicopata como en estas ocasiones. Ella me comentaba que le había salido desde el día de la boda. Sin embargo, ¿Que mujer no estaba algo loca?  
-¡¡¡KEN ICHIJOJI!!!  
El grito hizo que saltara del sillón. Oh Dios, iba a matarme. Había salido positivo...  
Sin embargo, apenas salio del baño, se avento a mis brazos mientras hacía una mezcla de sollozo y risa.  
-Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada!  
-Lo se, lo se - alcance a decir mientras me apretaba como si fuera a romperme las costillas - pero sueltame!  
-Lo siento - se separo sonriendome - Ken, vamos a tener un hijo!  
Fue cuando la realidad me llego de golpe. Iba a tener un hijo...un hijo de ella...  
-Miyako... - musite. Ella me volvio a abrazar y esta vez le correspondí el gesto. Me sentía tan feliz.  
-Voy a avisarle a Hikari... - se levanto - tengo que decirle...a todos! Oh Dios..oh Dios - murmuraba mientras iba a la habitación por el teléfono. Luego de unos minutos, pude escuchar los gritos de histeria de Miyako, de seguro confundidos con los de Hikari.  
No pude dejar de sonreír. Cierto que solo vivíamos juntos, pero que importaba? Mi futuro hijo nacería de todas maneras...  
-Bueno - murmure mientras sacaba una cajita de mi pantalón. La abrí y aparecio un anillo de compromiso. Lo mire de reojo y así a mi futura esposa hablar como perico por el teléfono - creo que es la hora.  
Cerre la cajita pensando en cuanto había cambiado todo. Así es la vida, un continuo cambio. Pero por un momento, desearía que este momento permanecería igual: la felicidad de estar con alguien que quieres...y ser correspondido en la misma manera.  
-Bueno - musite mientras iba hacia Miyako - aquí voy...

FIN

Notas del autor.  
Realmente disfrute mucho haciendo este fanfic. Fue en cierta manera un desahogue a una situación que pase meses atrás. Sí, si les parecio demasiado realista algunas cosas, es que realmente use algo de mi experiencia e hice algunos cambios. Como dicen, los hechos fueron cambiados en lugar y persona...excepto que un servidor aun sigue soltero, jeje.  
Recalco nuevamente lo visto en el capítulo anterior en cuanto a psicología. Generalmente muchos se habrían derretido con el detalle de Miyako (una chica que deja a su novio por ejemplo para estar con uno), pero nuevamente Ken quiso hacer las cosas del modo correcto. Tratar de que las cosas inicien de un punto "cero" por así decirlo, no surgido de cualquier arrebato o emoción. Muchos se dirán "pero esto le quita sabor". Tal vez, pero cuando uno le gusta alguien, generalmente pierde la cabeza y no ve más alla. Es normal ello. ¿Entonces como le hace uno para no meter la pata o tener la suficiente sangre fría para afrontar esto? La respuesta es no enamorarse...o enamorarse de alguien que valga la pena (y para eso es el noviazgo y todas esas cosas previas, que hoy en día muchas personas se saltan para no cubrir la soledad que sienten). Cierto que jamás se llega a conocer a alguien al 100, por eso es importante la evolución, no solo de uno, sino de la otra persona. En este caso, Ken en cierta manera le pone sus términos a Miyako y ella decide aceptarlos, así que evoluciona...cambia pues, para adaptarse a ellos, dejando sus prejuicios. Sonará egoísta, pero Ken no le pedía nada del otro mundo: tener una relación estable.  
Finalmente, otro detalle es el cambio de actitudes. Generalmente los chicos siempre tenemos que decir o hacer primero las cosas (desde invitar a alguien hasta decir algo), pero en este caso, Miyako siempre es la primera en todo, lo cual creo que es el verdadero femenismo (y no el otro, que es una simple derivación del machismo), donde la mujer y el hombre somos iguales. Al final, Ken corresponde ese gesto de Miyako, dandole el anillo. Todo por igual.  
Como dato adicional, este fanfic iba a terminar justamente con un pequeño monologo de Ken, algo triste, pero decidí cambiarlo de último momento. Dígamos, ciertas personas me hicieron cambiar de parecer, de manera indirecta, muchas gracias Azucena y Diana.  
Bueno, ya dejando estas enormes notas, las canción que se use en este capítulo fue "Nothing´s gonna stop us now" de Starship Jefferson. Creo que bastante acorde a lo trate de plasmar en esta historia. Por último, la escena que ve Ken antes de ver el celular, es del Episodio VI, cuando Lando a bordo del Halcón Milenario se infiltra a la estrella de la muerte.  
Agradezco a quienes opinaron y se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic. Ahora como el protagonista, voy a verme un maratón completo de Starwars, quien sabe, tal vez al final, reciba un mensaje de algún celular, jejeje...See ya.


End file.
